Lotte Jansson
|Voice Eng = |Country = Finland}} is one of the main protagonists of Little Witch Academia. She's a witch from Finland. Appearance Lotte is a short girl. She has short messy orange hair and blue eyes. She has pale skin complexion, and freckles on her cheeks and nasal bridge. She has semi-rimless glasses with red frames and large, round lenses with a strong prescription that heavily distorts her eyes. She wears the standard Luna Nova Academy uniform with a red belt and a red band on her hat. When not in her school uniform, she also wears a purple headband. Personality Lotte is shy, calm and timid, rarely getting angry. Lotte is a kind-hearted girl who earnestly looks after Akko. Lotte is concerned with Akko's well-being given that her determination to become a witch like Shiny Chariot sometimes made her went too far that she would forgot the well-being of others whom wishes to help her. There are times where she and Sucy wind up becoming scapegoats for Akko's antics that go disastrous such as fusion experiment where Akko and Sucy's nagging over the required material for an experiment resulting in them fusing with their subjects into a giant mushroom. Although, when her patience in aiding Akko eventually tested where the latter accidentally rips up the sheet music to Lotte's ancestral song, Lotte becomes upset so much that she become sullen and even colder than she normally was, as Sucy pointed out. In spite of this, she still considered Akko as her friend and support her determination to become a witch like Shiny Chariot in spite of the said witch's sad reputation, as seen when she forgave Akko by giving her a handmade replica of Shiny Chariot's hat. Plot Background Lotte was born in a family of witches in Finland, her family owned an inventory of magic items. During her childhood, the other children made fun of her for coming from a family of witches, however, she found a consolation in the reading of the Night Fall novels. Her grandmother taught her that the anguish objects have a soul that could be called by a special song, which Lotte used for the spirits to form a rainbow for her. Little Witch Academia The Enchanted Parade TV Series A New Beginning Pappiliodya Don't Stop Me Now Relationships Akko Kagari Akko is a close friend and roommate of Lotte's, and she is often dragged into Akko's various plans and adventures. They seem to balance each other out, Akko being the loud and energetic one, and Lotte being the calm and aloft spoken one. Despite being annoyed by Akko's sloppy attitude, Lotte cares a lot for her and is always ready to help her. However, Lotte truly admires Akko for her passionate drive to break away from the norms which makes life in Luna Nova exciting and after reading Akko's book in making Vajarois laugh, Lotte realized how similar she was with the latter as both loved magic due to the beauty it represents. Sucy Manbavaran Lotte and Sucy are roommates, and also best friends. Lotte can put up with Sucy habits just likes she does with Akko but to certain limits despite all else. She loves hanging out with Sucy, and they seem to enjoy going on Akko wild adventures. Amanda O'Neill Lotte and Amanda are friends and they don't mind hanging out with each other. Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger Lotte and Constanze are friends. Jasminka Antonenko Lotte and Jasminka are friends. Diana Cavendish Lotte thinks that Diana is an amazing witch, but she doesn't like it how she treats Akko coldly . It culminates to the point that Lotte is enraged at Diana for calling Akko a coward and tell her and her group off. It is presumed that Lotte had a more negative opinion on Diana. Ursula Lotte and Ursula seems to be good terms witch each other enough for the them to walk with each other. Just like Akko it seem she doesn't know Ursula is Shiny Chariot. Thomas Frank Frank is a person that has take a genuine interest into Lotte despite having a love spell cast on him. When the spell is removed, he even asked her out, but Lotte refused she wants to start as friends before she can have any genuine feelings for him. Abilities and Equipment Lotte possesses standard capabilities in using magic and riding brooms, but her most remarkable talent is involving communicating skills with spiritual beings. In The Enchanted Parade, she harbors a song from her hometown that appeases spirits. The said song revealed to so potent that rampaging spirits would immediately calmed from their wrath and instantly left in peace. She can also use a special spell that calls out the spirits of objects. Crystal Ball Lotte can use the crystal ball to talk to other people. It also functions as the internet for hers as well. Voice actors |en= |pt_br= |es_la=Pabla Hermann |fr_eu=Audrey d'Hulstere |it=Sonia Colombo}} Quotes Etymology * "Lotte" is a short form "Charlotte", the French feminine diminutive of "Charles", from the Germanic name Karl, which was derived from a Germanic word meaning "man". However, an alternative theory states that it is derived from the common Germanic name element hari meaning "army, warrior".Behind the Name "Yanson" is medieval English in origin. The derivation is from the Middle English given name Jan, a variant of John, itself from the Hebrew 'Yochan' meaning, "The Lord is gracious"Surname Database ** "Lotte" can also be a short form of "Liselotte" (Contraction of "Lise" and "Charlotte"), or Annelotte (meaning "Gracious, sweet and bitter, sad").cutebabynames.com ** "Yansson" might be reference to known Finnish artist , the creator of characters. Trivia * In first episode of Little Witch Academia (TV) where Akko and Lotte crash to each other you can see a case of salmiakki flying from her belongings, a common Finnish candy of salty liquorice. *So far, Lotte's mother only appears in the one-shot manga. Gallery Official art Lotte sheet.png|Lotte's character design from the official website. Lotte SD art.png|Lotte's SD art from the official anime website. IMG_0193.JPG Screen captures Lotte_yanson.png untitled.png akkoandlotte1.png little-witch-academia-the-enchanted-parade-123491.jpg hqdefault.jpg lotteandfaerie.png C8Dka3v.png Animated gifs Akko Lotte Sucy confus.gif|Akko with Lotte and Sucy. Constanze's robot.gif|Seeing Constanze's robot. Akko cry.gif|Akko cries after making up with Lotte. Plpl.gif|Using magic References Navigation es:Lotte Yanson Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Luna Nova Academy Student